The Bet
by NillaIceCream
Summary: Sam makes a bet with Dean.


Author's Note: Regular disclaimer. Don't own the intellectual properties involved in Supernatural. This is just a random one shot deal. Just something I wrote for fun. Takes place in Season 6 somewhere, I suppose.

The Bet

"So. . ." Sam drawled. "Cas has a thing for Meg, who would've thunk it?"

"He does NOT have a _thing_ for Meg." Dean sat across from his younger brother separated by the designated space between the two cheap motel beds. Sam was smiling ear to ear. Dean, on the other hand, was sporting a sour disposition. "Come on, Dean. I've got my soul back now and my intuition and judgment is as good as it ever was, and Cas was diggin' Meg."

Dean shifted uncomfortably and made intense eye contact with his brother. "That was not what you saw. You don't quite grasp how his brain works. It's like this, he watched that cheesy porn and when the babysitter kissed the Pizza Man; the Pizza man responded. . .as he did. Cas just believed that when someone kisses you that way, that you should respond in like. Okay?"

"You are in some serious denial. That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard from you and I've heard a lot of ridiculous things come out of your mouth." Sam shook his head, still grinning so widely Dean was sure it was all he could do to stop from laughing. The older brother sighed and lay back on the bed.

"Whatever. Does it really matter?" Dean stared up at the ceiling. It seemed like the same ceiling in every motel. Maybe they all had the same contractor.

"It seems to matter to you." Sam's tone had changed to a gentler understanding tone; Dean didn't like the sound of it. He sat up, about to demand what Sam was implying but was met with Sam's ridiculous smile. He had expected his brother to be giving him those big dewy eyes that pleaded for gooey words about feelings. The plastered-on smile took him aback letting Sam get more words in.

"I'll make a bet with you." Sam offered. Dean raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

". . .ooookay."

Sam finally let the muscles in his face relax. He donned his serious face.

"I'll kiss Castiel. And if he kisses me back the way he kissed Meg, then you are right and I promise I'll never make you talk about Cas in any way that relates to feelings and if he doesn't, then I get to be Dr. Phil or Oprah whenever I want."

"That's retarded."

"How? Makes sense to me."

"You're going to kiss a dude to prove a point?"

"Not just any dude. It's Cas, he's an angel, and my friend. If I had to kiss a dude, I can't aim much higher than that, right?"

"You're logic is so very flawed." Dean started to feel flustered and decided he needed to pace. He didn't like where this train was headed but couldn't see a jumping off point from here to the end. "You CANT kiss Cas!"

"Why? Do you have dibs?"

"What?"

"You do have a, what was it he said, "a profound bond"?"

"Oh, just stop. He saved me from Hell."

"And why did he do that I wonder?" Sam's smile was creeping back into his expression and he couldn't help it. It wasn't often he was able to get Dean's goat and this subject was just ripe with material. "SuperCas flies into hell itself to save the Dean in distress, like your knight in shining armor, what do you think he was expecting in return?"

"Oh God Sam, just STOP! I can't take this. I can't stand your psychother-rape-me, anymore."

"So we have a bet?"

"NO! I don't want to see you kiss a dude. I can barely stand catching you with a chick."

"I wonder what that says about you. Maybe it bothers you so much because you still think of me as a kid, so whenever you see me with a woman you see that woman as some kind of pedophile. Or maybe, perhaps, it's just base jealousy. But jealousy toward whom? Do you think maybe those fangirls were right and there's a latent-"

"OKAY! ENOUGH! I'll take that bet, but on a few conditions. One: I kiss Castiel. Two: you don't get to try and analyze my psyche EVER again. DEAL?"

"So you're going to kiss a dude to prove a point?"

"I'm going to kiss a dude so you don't. I'm your big brother and apparently this is what I do."

"Deal."

Later

Dean and Sam packed up their things, ready to hit the road once more.  
>"So where to now?" Sam asked. "We don't have any leads."<p>

"You should go to Janesville, Wisconsin." A low rough voice answered. The brothers turned to see Castiel standing in their room. "There is a congregation of demons residing in the GM plant. I can't spare time or resources on this myself, but I trust you two to take care of it."

"Yeah Cas, no problem." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, just one thing, though, before you disappear into the wind." Dean approached the angel, breaking the personal space boundary he himself had set. "And I'm so sorry about this, but-" Dean pushed himself forward, locking lips with an angel of the Lord, surely damning himself to some special sector of hell for such an act. Castiel kissed back, of course, Dean had expected that much, what he didn't expect was for it to feel so nice. Cas placed one hand on Dean's jaw and cheek and the other on the small of his back; His tongue thoroughly invading Dean's mouth. Dean pulled back gasping for air, and Cas released him.

"I'm sorry, too." Cas looked up as though listening to something. "I have to go." And with that the angel was gone.

"Not a word." Dean commanded of his younger brother who was standing there with mouth agape.

"Either Cas has been practicing or he's in love with you."

"Stop it Sam. I won the bet now let's burry this and move on."

"You changed the bet. Originally the deal was that I would never mention feelings as they relate to Cas but you changed it so I can't analyze you. I can still hypothesize about Cas."

"Oh dear Jesus. I will leave you here."

"Sorry. Letting it go. So, Wisconsin again?"

"Yeah. Wisconsin. Just can't get enough of those fields of corn and cows."


End file.
